


Mein Gott.. Lovi..

by TomatoWurst



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character death but not, Everyone assumes it, M/M, no actual death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoWurst/pseuds/TomatoWurst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gilbert leaves the city he’s in not long after that, and around a couple of hours later he’s at a house in the country, large fields adorned it. "</p>
<p>"But then the moment is broken, a ghost of a smirk appears on Gilbert’s face as he sadly laughs about that being impossible since Lovino’s gone, has been for a while now. "</p>
<p>Lovino's gone, no one knows if he is dead or had just simply disappeared. Gilbert still loves him, he still misses him. While on a routine stay at South italy's old house in the Italian country side, it didn't end the way he thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mein Gott.. Lovi..

               Gilbert’s been aimlessly wondering around Southern Italy for a while now. Wondering down the streets, and alley ways, during his adventures he picked up flowers. Specific flowers, the ones that Gilbert knows that he’ll love. Gilbert leaves the city he’s in not long after that, and around a couple of hours later he’s at a house in the country, large fields adorned it. Tomatoes, and grapes and all the works. Gilbert goes around the back of the house, passing the tomatoes. They don’t have the same shine they once held.

               Gilbert heads to the side of the garden, the newest addition he added slowly and sadly in his mind. He sets the flowers down carefully in an arraigned pattern, doing so with ease. Gilbert began talking, softly at first until it was almost at normal volume, a ghost of a smile on his face but that was fading too. It always did when it came time for this. Gilbert begins like always, telling of how he has been, what he has been doing, the little things. Once that was out of the way he began saying how he could still hear his Prinzessin walking around, humming in the kitchen like he did while making pasta. But Gilbert only began tearing up as he recalled, and said aloud, seeing Lovino in their house. He’d be standing in kitchen one day, sleeping on the couch next. Every time Gilbert saw his Prinzessin he’d get excited, but it only lasted a few second until Lovino, or Lovino’s ghost was gone, leaving Gilbert feeling sad, alone, guilty.

               If Gilbert could bet money on this fact he wouldn’t, no instead he would swear to Vati that he saw Lovino every time he was feeling down. Not Gilbert imagining Lovino there as comfort but Lovino just showing up and being there for him. It warmed his heart thinking like that, thinking that his heart, his love, his life, his Prinzessin was still there for him even if for just a moment. But then the moment is broken, a ghost of a smirk appears on Gilbert’s face as he sadly laughs about that being impossible since Lovino’s gone, has been for a while now. Before Gilbert stands to turn and leave, he says he loves him no matter what. He doesn’t smile this time, instead he wipes away the tears forming, once again, stands slowly and turns to leave. He heads back to the tomatoes at the front of the garden, picking the ripe ones, fixing the others.

              After taking care of them he heads to the other vegetables, and few fruits growing. Once he’s done, he heads inside carrying the one’s he picked with him. Putting them on the counter, Gilbert heads to the couch. As soon as he lays on it, sleep welcomes him but his dreams do not. Just like every night, for the last decade, the only thing running through Gilbert’s mind is that in the morning this would have all been a nightmare. A bad dream he just can’t seem to wake up from. But just like every other time, he’s knows nothing like that is going to happen. Lovino’s gone and one day.. One day Gilbert will just have to believe it, but until then Gilbert will continue to come visit his grave, take care of his garden and pray to every god, from pagan to christian if he must, for all of this to just end. Whether the price be his life, or his past, he’d gladly make the payment to even just see his Prinzessin again.

~~~~~~~~~~

“where the hell am I?”

“God damn-it. Wake the fuck up bastardo.”

“Lovino?!” Red eyes quickly shot open, easily finding green ones.

“Sì, Who the hell are you?”

“Gott.. Lovi.. You don’t?” Red eyes began watering. Just his fucking luck..

“Wait” Green eyes narrowed as if trying to see something better. “..G-Gilbert.” They widened, he looked terrified, sad, happy and guilty all at once. All Gilbert could do was laugh, cry and hug Lovino close. He thanked the gods above, His Prinzessin was back, he was given a second chance. And this time. This time Gilbert would make sure nothing happened to Lovino. Honestly, Gilbert doesn’t know if he’d be able to handle it a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.  
> I own nothing of this, well the idea maybe, but the characters are definitely not mine. Hetalia is not mine.  
> Translations~  
> Prinzessin - Princess  
> Vati - Dad  
> Bastardo - Bastard  
> Sì - Yes


End file.
